Solamente un gracias
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: DRABBLE:¿Sabes que te amo? Pff estúpida pregunta, mejor te hago otra ¿sabes cuánto te amo? Apuesto que esa respuesta no la sabes, te pregunto otra ¿sabes que no quiero que me mientas? Si no puedes amarme entonces sólo te pido algo de vuelta: un gracias.


Solamente un Gracias

Una noche más y Light seguía inmerso en su mundo analítico que nadie comprendía, planeando sobre lo planeado, pensando un paso más adelante del paso adelantado de su contrincante, ideando estrategias para lograr su sueño estratégicamente desarrollado; en fin, lo de siempre inclusive al igual que todas las noches se encontraba la misma rubia a sus espaldas casi dormida en el sofá, esperando a que su amado cumpliera la parte de su "contrato", el amor que le prometió a cambio de su subyugación, amor que ella jamás tendría.

_-Oye Light.-_ el silencio en la habitación le hizo comprender su total estado de soledad e ignorancia que le dedicaba su idolatrado amor.

_.-¿Sabías que te amo? Pff, estúpida pregunta verdad, mejor te pregunto otra, ¿sabes cuánto te amo? Apuesto que esa respuesta no la sabes, no tienes ni la más mínima idea así que te pregunto otra ¿sabes cuántas horas al día pienso en ti? O mejor dicho, ¿Cuántos minutos al día no pienso en ti?, ¿tienes acaso la noción siquiera de que eres todo lo que tengo?, todo mi mundo gira y se centra en torno a ti ¿me pregunto si no te has dado cuenta que soy la única en quien puedes confiar?, ¿te acuerdas acaso de que hice el trato de los ojos Shinigami por ti?, mi adorado Light…_

_¿Te das cuenta que incluso, después de todo no quiero nada a cambio? Te dije que quería amor, que quería que me amaras, pero … ¡no! ¡ya no quiero eso! Porque sé que jamás me lo darás o ¿acaso crees que me engañas con tu farsa? Yo ya dejé de engañarme, por favor deja de engañarme, ya no creo ni por un segundo tus palabras, ni siento la dulzura de tu voz cuando me hablas, ni la calidez de tus abrazos y mucho menos la ternura de tu mirada y ¡claro! Si nunca fueron reales, y jamás lo serán y ahora… y ahora estoy aquí y ya no te pido que me ames, ni que finjas, ni siquiera quiero que me prestes atención; ahora sólo te pido un simple gracias, quisiera que te dieras cuenta de hasta donde fui y soy capaz de llegar por ti, qué tanto te amo y qué tanto lo seguiré haciendo aunque no me correspondas, aunque me ignores pero por lo menos que reconozcas y aceptes lo poco que puedo darte y lo mucho que significas para mí aunque no lo veas._

-_Sólo eso te pido, un gracias.-_ un nudo en su garganta se comenzó a formar mientras su corazón latía el doble y un leve suspiro ahogado por llanto interno se escuchaba lúgubre y tristemente en la habitación; tantos sentimientos y palabras guardadas la destrozaban por dentro.

-¿dijiste algo Misa?.- susurró Light aún dándole la espalda y haciendo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos.

-no, nada.- No, definitivamente esa noche no lo esperaría hasta caer rendida, esta vez prefería irse sola a la cama; sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron en seco antes de salir de la habitación.

_-en realidad sí dije algo, Light…-_

_-¿sabías que te amo? _Misa volteó a verlo con la mínima esperanza de que él volteara también y, para su asombro, Light bajó su lapicero y volteó la silla para verla a los ojos.

-_sí, lo sé Misa y yo también te amo.- _ Light volteó su silla para continuar con sus asuntos mientras dejaba a Misa decepcionada, hubiera deseado tanto tragarse aquella mentira pero simplemente no podía.

_-No era lo que quería escuchar pero…- _ levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada un tanto confusa de Light quien la volteó a ver de nuevo al escuchar la respuesta de la chica

- _gracias por mentirme-. _Al final de cuentas eso era lo mínimo que ella podía esperar de él y lo máximo que él podía brindarle a Misa.

M&L

M&L

M&L

**Mi primer drabble! Y un nudo en la garganta idéntico al de Misa… Dedicado a los que amamos en silencio a alguien que obviamente jamás estará con nosotros y a cambio solo pedimos un gracias… (un gracias por estar enamorados, dedicarles horas de pensamiento, estar pendientes de ellos, desearles lo mejor y su absoluta felicidad) **


End file.
